I Don't Know I Have Secret Admirer
by Dechan91
Summary: [Chapter 2 is Update] (Tepi sungai han) Kenapa kau harus menyukainya? Bukankah aku yang terlebih dahulu menemukanmu? Kenapa kau selalu melihatnya? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Walaupun kau tidak pernah melihatku, bolehkah aku terus melihatmu?.. Main Pair CHanbaek, Sebaek.
1. Chapter 1

Fiksi ini murni dari otak saya

Sudah dibuat hampir 3 tahun lalu baru sekarang berani posting hahahaha

Disclaimer:

Main Cast : Chanbaek, Sebaek

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance (?)

Rated : T (Belum berani bikin ff rated M )

Happy reading

I Don't Know I Have Secret Admirer

Angin semilir yang sejuk menghembus tubuh seorang pria mungil bernama baekhyun yang mengenakan jaket berwarna pink yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sudah lama baekhyun bermimpi berada di tempat ini. Tempat impiannya yaitu Seoul. Alasan baekhyun datang ke Seoul adalah untuk meneruskan studinya menjadi seorang Apoteker. Namun selain itu, alasan lain dia sangat ingin ke Seoul karena baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy. Dia sangat menyukai seseorang dari grup Exo. Sudah 3 tahun baekhyun memantapkan diri menjadi seorang Exo-L.

Saat ini baekhyun sedang mengikuti perayaan cherry blossom dimana itu disaat bunga sedang bermekaran. Indahnya musim semi menghipnotis pikiran dan tubuh baekhyun sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia satu-satunya pengunjung yang datang sendirian. Pohon-pohon yang bermekaran dan membentuk seperti terowongan yang panjang seakan diunjungnya adalah surga.

Brrruuuuuuukkk!

Baekhyun yang terlalu terhipnotis dengan pemandangan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria tinggi.

"Auuuww, neomu appa"ucap baekhyun menahan sakit.

"Gwaenchanayo?"tanya pria tinggi di depannya. Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu baekhyun berdiri.

"Oh, Gwenchana. Maaf telah menabrakmu. Aku tidak sengaja"ujar baekhyun meminta maaf kemudian baekhyun membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena debu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah karena terburu-buru"balas pria tersebut tersenyum manis.

Setelah selesei membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu, baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok yang ditabraknya. Baekhyun merasa familiar denan wajah di depannya walaupun hanya terlihat sedikit wajahnya karena dia memakai masker. Baekhyun terpaku dan benar-benar terpaku. Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk baekhyun kembali ke dalam alam sadarnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi atau tidak. Baekhyun melihat sosok seorang idola yang selama ini selalu baekhyun bangga-banggakan ke teman-teman karena sosoknya yang tampan dan imut diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Plaaak,plaaaak!

Baekhyun memukul pipinya dengan keras untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau tidak. Dan benar saja, pipinya kesakitan dengan tamparannya sendiri. _"Oh tidak, itu memang dia, ya dia dan dia adalah Oh Sehun"_

"Hei, kenapa kau menampar pipimu sendiri?"tanyanya bingung

"Ya! Ayo kita pulang, cepat!" teriak temannya yang berjarak agak jauh dari mereka

"Hei, Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf aku tadi menabrakmu. Baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipiku yang pedas setelah kena tamparan

"Ne.. " jawabku tanpa sadar

Baekhyun masih saja terpaku sambil melihat segerombol lelaki hingga bayangannya gerombolan tersebut menghilang. Tanpa sadar, air mata baekhyun jatuh tanpa celah. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun sangat ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat dia sukai hingga dia bertahan dari desakan antrian. Mungkin inilah airmata bahagia, tidak banya fans yang beruntung seperti baekhyun yang pipinya telah disentuh oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Baekhyun terduduk di sebuah kursi dan berpikir mencari-cari jawaban apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga dia mendapatkan kesempatan yang langka ini. Baekhyun melamun hingga larut malam. Baekhyun pergi dari tempat indah tersebut menuju halte bus. Mungkin semua orang yang melihat baekhyun dengan heran. Bertanya dalam hati, apakah baekhyun gila atau masih waras?. Tapi baekhyun tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitarnya. Malam ini adalah salah satu malam terindah yang pernah baekhyun alami. Hal ini sama disaat baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sangaat tampan menari dengan energik di malam konser itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, baekhyun langsung membanting tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Baekhyun masih berharap kalau ini bukan mimpi dan ketika baekhyun bangun, baekhyun mendapatkan motivasi tersendiri untuk bertahan di Soeul. Walaupun baekhyun sangat ingin tinggal di Seoul tetapi Seoul terlalu jauh untuk bertemu orang tuanya. Baekhyun sangat menyanyai eomma dan appanya, sehingga baekhyun tidak lupa selalu berdoa untuk eomma dan appa nya.

 **Dorm EXO**

"Hun, kau tadi berbicara dengan siapa? Kau tidak takut kalau pria itu tadi tahu bahwa kau seorang Oh Sehun?"tanya tao kepada sehun.

"Hmm. Aku rasa dia mengenalku, karena aku melihat gantungan kunci di tasnya bernamakan namaku. Tapi aku sangat salut dengan dia. Walaupun dia adalah fansku, tapi dia tidak histeris seperti sasaeng fans"ucap sehun

"Jinjja? Wah baru kali ini aku melihat ada pria seperti itu"kata tao sedikit heran

"Dia juga lucu. Tadi dia bahkan menampar pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar bertemu denganku. Hahaha. Kiyeowo"

"Benarkah? Pria yang lucu. Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong, baru kali ini aku melihatmu benar-benar perhatian dengan fans, biasanya kau hanya suka memperhatikan kecantikan idola wanita lain. Jangan bilang kau gay?"tanya tao penasaran.

"Molla. Aku belum pernah tertarik dengan siapun. Aku juga tidak tahu aku benar-benar tertarik dengan dia atau tidak. Tapi dia sangat manis seperti seekor puppy. Tubuhnya mungil kecil dan tangannya lentik seperti yeoja. Benar-benar sangat menakjubkan" jelas sehun tersenyum

"Jinjja? Mungkin dia gay. Pria yang kau sebutkan tadi masuk kriteria sebagai uke"

"Benarkah? Aku sih tidak masalah kalau ternyata aku seorang gay"ujar sehun datar. Sehun tidak tau orientasi apa yang dia miliki. Dia masih menyukai wajah-wajah wanita cantik namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa saat ini dia sedang memikirkan pria yang baru saja menabraknya.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, baekhyun tak banyak berharap bertemu lagi dengan sehun. Sehun adalah seorang idola. Dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain-main. Banyak sekali jadwal yang dilakukannya bersama dengan membernya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap sehun selalu sehat dan bahagia.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan seorang teman baru yang kaya raya. Namanya Kim Hyunwoo. Baekhyun satu kelas di kampus dengan hyunwoo. Menurut baekhyun, hyunwoo adalah teman yang sangat baik dan asyik. Hyunwoo tidak sombong baekhyun yang hanya seorang mahasiswi dengan uang pas-pasan bila dibandingkan dengannya. Mungkin hyunwoo sulit untuk mencari teman karena setelah baekhyun dekat dengan hyunwoo. Baekhyun menyadari hyunwoo tidak memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin karena orang lain tidak bisa melihat betapa baiknya dia dan menganggap dia orang yang sombong. Salah alasan baekhyun bisa berteman baik dengan hyunwoo adalah karena merka sama-sama mengidolakan exo. Baekhyun dengan biasnya sehun dan Hyunwoo dengan biasnya chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan hyunwoo berjalan-jalan di Coex mall setelah berminggu-minggu diberi beban dengan tugas dan praktik di lab yang menumpuk.

"Baek, kenapa disana rame sekali? Mereka sedang mengantri apa? Apa sedang ada dskon besar?"tanya hyunwoo penasaran.

"Molla lun, ayo kita tanya orang lain saja"ajak baekhyun"

"Baiklah. Call"hyunwoo dan baekhyun berjalan ke arah antrian kemudian bertana dengan wanita yang seumuran dengan mereka".

"Permisi. Ada acara apa ya? Kenapa ramai sekali?"tanya hyunwoo

"Kami antri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan member exo. Apakah kau tidak tahu?" tanya pengunjung tersebut

"Mwo? Kami tidak tahu. Terima kasih atas infonya"ujar hyunwoo kemudian mendorong baekhyun ke antrian paling belakang.

"Baek, kita harus ikut mengantri untuk tanda tangan. Kapan lagi ada acara gratis seperti ini. Ini tidak boleh disia-siakan"ucap hyunwoo kegirangan

"Kau tidak jadi belanja? Antrinya masih panjang banget. Eotte?"tanya baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa belanja lain , apa kau tidak mau tanda tangan sehun?"

"Aku mau tapi antriannya panjang sekali. Kau yakin kau kuat?"ucap baekhyun khawatir

"Aku kuat tapi kalau aku pingsan, tolong digendong ya baek" kata Hyunwoo sambil nyengir

"Aigoooo -_-"balas sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 1 jam baekhyun dan hyunwoo mengantri. Giliran baekhyun dan hyunwoo sudah dekat. Baekhyun dapat melihat sehun dari kejauhan. _"Tampan sekali, tapi apakah dia akan mengingatku? Mana mungkin, sedangkan sehun memiliki jutaan penggemar. Sadarkan dirimu baek. Dia terlalu jauh."_

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Teriakan Hyunwoo membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun. Hyunwoo sangat girang karena baru saja melihat aegyo chanyeol. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, chanyeol memang salah satu member yang memiliki paling banyak penggemar.

Tiba saatnya giliran baekhyun dan hyunwoo

"Nama kamu siapa?" anya sehun kepada baekhyun

"Namaku baek..baekhyun.."jawab baekhyun sedikit terbata. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Oh baekhyun, jangan pernah menampar pipi kamu lagi ya karna itu bukan mimpi" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum manis

" _Mwoya? Sehun mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Eottokeh? Haruskah aku kaur sekarang?"_ Baekhyun menunduk malu. "Baik, terima kasih atas tanda tangannya" ucap baekhyun menahan malu

Setelah mendapat tanda tangan sehun. Bakhyun juga meminta tanda tangan ke member exo lainnya dan terakhir dengan chanyeol, biasnya hyunwoo.

"Terima kasih sudah datang"ujar chanyeol sambil tanda tangan

Dan tiba-tiba chanyeol berhenti tanda tangan kemudian melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam. Baekhyunsangat bingung dengan tatapan chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tau alasan kenapa chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu. Setelah menerima tanda tangan, baekhyun segera pergi karena masih banyak yang mengantri di belakangnya.

Baekhyun dan hyunwoo yang telah mendapatkan tanda tangan kemudian pergi ke cafe untuk membeli es krim. Hyunwoo memesan ice cream coklat dan baekhyun memesan ice cream strawberry. Tak berapa lama, baekhyun pamit ke hyunwoo untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi namun.. Bruuuuuukk!

"Mianhe, aku tak sengaja. Aku terlalu terburu-buru"ucap baekhyun meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan berlari seperti itu. Lagian kenapa kau suka sekali menabrak orang sih?"ucap lelaki yang aku tabrak.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi"Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan urusan yang penting, Baekhyun bercermin untuk membenarkan wajahnya yang belepotan makan eskrim. Namun tiba-tiba baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu. _"Omoo.. Aku tadi nabrak siapa ya? Kenapa wajahnya seperti chanyeol? Jangan-jangan benar-benar chanyeol. Eottokeh? Kenapa aku selalu nabrak member exo. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh Exo-L. Huaa eottokeh?"._ Baekhyun hanya bisa meratapi kelambatan otaknya kemudian kembali ke cafe.

"Hyun, tadi aku tabrakan dengan chanyeol"ucap baekhyun kepada hyunwoo

"Mwo? Kenapa kamu tega menabraknya? Kasian kalau dia jatuh" kata hyunwoo khawatir

"Ya! yang jatuh itu aku. Mana mungkin dengan tubuh sependek aku ini bisa menjatuhkan chanyeol" ucap baekhyun kemudian menjitak hyunwoo kesal.

"Aah. Appo"Hyunwoo mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. "Tapi baek, aku juga mau dong di tabrak chanyeol. Kira-kira rasanya apa ya kalau tabrakan dengan chanyeol?"kata hyunwoo berkhayal.

"Ya ampun, kenapa pake acara ngayal? Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kita masih ada laporan yang harus dikumpul kepada dosen besok pagi"kata baekhyun menyadarkan hyunwoo dari lamunanya

"Ok lets go, kakiku juga sudah pegel banget"ucapnya lemas

Setelah sampai di rumah, baekhyun membuka kertas yang berisi tanda tangan anak-anak exo. Matanya langsung tertuju ke tanda tangan sehun, namun ada yang aneh dari tanda tangan tersebut. Ada inisial S.H.Y disamping nama baekhyun. _"SHY? Apa maksudnya? Shy dalam bahasa inggris artinya pemalu. Apa mungkin aku dikira pemalu oleh sehun?. Syukurlah kalau sehun menganggapku seperti itu, setidaknya dia tidak menganggapku orang yang aneh"_. Baekhyun merapihkan kertas tersebut kemudian membingkainya dan meletakkannya di dinding disamping tempat tidurnya.

 **Dorm Exo**

"Apa pria yang kau ceritakan akhir-akhir ini ada di antrian pengunjung tadi hun?" tanya chanyeol kepada sehun

"Mwo? Benarkah itu sehun-ah? Kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahuku"ucap tao kesal

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya"tanya sehun curiga

"Ah.. itu karena aku melihat kau memberikan inisial s.h.y ke pria itu. Aku hebat kan?"ucap channyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Daebak hyung, mata hyung sangat tajam. Aku sengaja memberikan inisial itu kepadanya tetapi aku tidak terlalu berharap dia akan tahu arti inisial itu"jelas sehun

"Hah? Artinya apa hun? Aku sangat penasaran" bujuk tao kepada sehun

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu sekarang tao, suatu saat nanti aku akan memberitahu semua arti dari inisial itu. Aku akan mengucap langsung didepannya dan kalian semua"ujar sehun tegas

"Sepertinya aku tahu dari inisial itu tapi tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Aku akan mengawasimu sehun-ah hingga aku menemukan arti sebenarnya"ucap chanyeol kemudian chanyeol pergi dari kamar sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung kenapa? Aneh sekali?"tanya sehun kebingungan

"Molla, mungkin chanyeol hyung butuh aqua"jawab tao kemudian mendapatkan jitakan keras dari sehun

 **Baekhyun House**

"Akhirnya ketemu juga dengan hari yang paling membahagiakan yaitu hari sabtu. Tidak ada kuliah dan praktikum. Sebaiknya hari ini aku melakukan apa ya? Hyunwoo lagi jalan dengan pacarnya yang baru datang ke korea. Baekhyun sedikit merasa kesepian. Baekhyun sampai lupa kapan terakhir dia merasakan jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun melihat kertas bertanda tangan di depannya. Baekhyun melihat ada bayangan tulisan di belakang kertas tersebut. Baekhyun menurunkan bingkainya dan mengeluarkaan kertas tersebut. Baekhyun membalikkan kertas tersebut dan baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah tulisan.

Depan kereta gantung namsan 30052015 at 8pm

" _Omoo, apa maksud tulisan ini? Kapan sehun menulisnya? Apa sewaktu aku tertunduk malu itu? 30052015 maksudnya apa ya? 30 mei 2015? Apa maksudnya? Eh.. Tunggu dulu. Bukannya ini tanggal 30 ya? At 8pm? Maksudnya jam 8 malam? Sekarang sudah jam 9. Omoo.. Benarkah sehun yang menulis ini? Ini sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi siapa lagi yang menulis ini? Tulisan ini seperti tulisan sehun. Benarkah dia mengajakku pergi keluar? Bagaimana kalau ini khayalanku saja. Tapi kalau ini benar. Sehun aka menungguku diluar. Padahal udara diluar sangat dingin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membuat sehun kedinginan. Lebih baik aku saja yang kedinginan"._ Setelah mengalami perdebatan tajam di dalam harinya, baekhyun bersiap-siap pergi ke namsan tower. Baekhyun berharap sehun benar-benar datang dan tidak menunggunya terlalu lama.

" _Sudah jam 10. Kalaupun sehun datang, tidak mungkin dia menungguku di cuaca sedingin ini"_

Tiba-tiba..

"Ya! Sudah jam berapa ini? Apakah kau seorang yang tidak menghargai waktu?"ucap sehun marah

"Mian sehun-ah, aku baru melihat tulisan iru dan aku buru-buru langsung kesini. Tapi, Ya! kenapa kamu tidak mengirim pesan yang tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau aku tidak melihatnya? Dan kenapa kau juga menungguku? Ini sangat dingin. Kau tidak gila kan sehun-ah?" ucap baekhyun sedikit sebal

"Karena aku percaya kau pasti akan melihatnya"ucap sehun datar

"Mwo? Ini hanya keberuntungan, lain kali jangan seperti itu" kata baekhyun mengancam sehun.

"Nee, kau lucu sekali. Apa itu ancaman? Aku tidak merasa terancam" ujar sehun sambil tertawa terpingkapingkal

"Biarin!" kata baekhyun sebal

Kruyuuuuuk

"Ya! itu suara perutmu? Kam lapar ya? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"ucap sehun sambil ngakak

"Itu bukan suara perutku, tadi itu suara motor yang lewat" kataku sambil menahan malu

"Suara motornya sangat nyaring ya? Hahaha. Ayo kita makan. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu kalau kau pingsan karena kelaperan"

"Sirheo! Aku tidak mau makan sebelum kau berhenti ketawa. Apa kau tidak takut kalau ketauan sama orang sekitar. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari kejar-kejaran"

"Tidak mungkin, aku memakai masker. Suaraku jadi agak berubah sedikit. Aku juga memakai wig. Aku tidak mungkin ketauan."

"Baiklah.. Tuan Oh yang percaya diri sekali"

"Dasar.. Kau mau makan apa?"jawabnya

"Apa ya? Aku pengen Jajangmyun, kau mau gak?" tanyaku

"Boleh, aku juga suka mie. Aku tahu Jajangmyun yang enak daerah sini, ayo kita kesana" ajak sehun kemudian menarik tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam saat sehun menarik tangannya. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh baekhyun bahwa dia akan mengalami. Baekhyun ingin sekali memanggil sehun dengan oppa. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin. Karena baekhyun lebih tua dari sehun dan baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Sluurrrrppppp! Yummy..."

"Pffftt" Chanyeol menahan tertawa

"Wae? Ada yang salah denganku?"tanya baekhyun bingung

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan ya? lihat mulut hingga pipimu belepotan hahaha" ucap sehun sambil tertawa.

"jinjjayo?" Baekhyun menatap horor pria di depannya. _"Benar- benar bikin malu"_ baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Iya,sebaiknya dihapus dulu nodanya"ujar sehun kemudian memberikan beberapa tissue kepada baekhyun

" _Heol, nodanya banyak sekali"._ "Sudah hilangkah? tanya baekhyun

"Belum, sini majukan lagi wajahmu"ucap sehun kemudian mengambil tissue lainnya. Sehun membersihkan sisa noda yang tidak bisa baekhyun bersihkan.

" _Apa maksud dari semua sikapnya ini? Apakah dia menyukaiku? Ah tidak mungkin. Aku lelaki dan sehun bukan seorang gay. Walaupun dia gay, tidak mungkin dia tertarik padaku. Tapi apakah ini? Apakah ini fanservice? Tapi ini melebihi fanservice"_

"Hei, kenapa melamun? Wajahmu sudah bersih" ucap sehun dengan senyum yang indah

"Ohh,Gomawo.. Maaf tadi aku malah melamun hehe" ujar baekhyun cengengesan

"Ok, ayo sekarang kita naik kereta gantung. Kamu sudah pernah naik cable car?" tanya chanyeol

"Belum"Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ok, sekarang kita kesana" ucap chanyeol

Tiba-tiba sehun menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan menuntun baekhyun menuju cable car. Jantung baekhyun sangat berdegub kencang. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi padanya. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak mampu menatap wajah sehun langsung.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri kemudian baekhyun melihat sosok yang mungkin baekhyun mengenalnya. Sosok tersebut melihat baekhyun dan sehun dari kejauhan.

" _Apa dia seorang paparazzi? Bisa bahaya kalau sehun ketauan jalan dengan pria sepertiku. Nanti akan ada berita kalau sehun seorang gay. Hal ini pasti akan sangat mengganggu sehun. Tak berapa lama, sosok laki-laki itu pun lenyap. Untuk sepersekian detik, baekhyun saling menatap dengan sosok tersebut. Menurut baekhyun, tatapan dari pria itu aneh. Apa dia salah satu staff dari agency sehun?"_

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam" ujar sehun membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun

"Ahh.. iya. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku takut pengunjung lain mengetahui kamu ada di dalam"ucapku takut

"Tidak akan ada yang tau selama aku memakai wig ini haha"ujar sehun berkilah

"Ya iyalah, mana ada idol pake wig yang rambutnya kayak sapu ijuk seperti itu hahaha" tukas baekhyun menahan ketawa

"Ya! ini semua demimu, tak bisakah kau hargai aku?" ujar sehun sebal

Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan ketawa. Ternyata sehun memang masih kekanak-kanakan dan juga sangat lucu. Baekhyun merasa semakin menyukai sehun.

"Kau tidak takut ketinggian?" tanya sehun

"Aku tidak takut ketinggian. Aku lebih takut dengan mentimun"jawab baekhyun

"Mentimun? Kenapa bisa takut? Mentimun sama sekali tidak menakutkan"ngejak sehun

"Berhentilah menggodaku. Kau jahat sehun-ah"ucap baekhyun ngambek

"Aku tidak mungkin jahat kepadamu"balas sehun kemudian mengacak rambut baekhyun lembut

Sesampainya di namsan tower

"Wah.. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Rumahku tidak bertingkat jadi aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini"ujar baekhyun berbinar

"Iya, ini benar-benar indah" balas sehun tersenyum. Sehun menggenggam kembali tangan baekhyun dengan erat. Sehun menatap lurus pemandangan indah dibawahnya. Sehun tidak mengetahui perbuatannya membuat semburat merah pria disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar?"tanya baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu keuar saja. Apa tidak boleh?"balas sehun

"Aniyo. Lagian aku juga bukan seseorang yang penting buatmu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak penting? Aku tidak pernah mengganggapmu seperti itu. Apa menurutmu aku juga bukan orang yang berarti untukmu?"ucapnya kesal

"Kau bukanlah orang yang tidak berarti tapi aku adalah orang yang tidak berarti untukmu"jawab baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa kau ingat pertama kali aku melihatmu? Itu sudah 1 bulan yang lalu, tapi apa kau tau alasan kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu hal yang tidak penting"

"Jadi menurutmu aku orang yang penting? Ahh iya, aku tau. Aku kan fans setiamu "

"Paboyaaa! Ahh sudahlah,aku tidak tahu menjelaskan apalagi kepadamu"ucap sehun geram

"Kenapa kamu marah? Udara makin dingin, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya baekhyun khawatir

"Gwaenchana, kau tidak apa-apa?"Sehun mengusap-usap tangan baekhyun hingga menjadi hangat.

" _Kenapa sehun melakukan ini? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya? Apa sehunseperti ini juga dengan fansnya yang lain"_

"Sepertinya semua pasangan disini sedang membuat gembok cinta. Apa kau pernah membuatnya sehun-ah?"tanya baekhyun penasaran

"Belum.. tapi aku sangat ingin membuatnya. Setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan orang yang ku cintai. Aku akan mengajaknya kesini"

"Wahh pasti orang tersebut orang paling beruntung sedunia. Aku sangat iri"Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _Kenapa kau iri pada dirimu sendiri?. Dasar tidak peka"_ Sehun tersenyum manis melihat baekhyun.

 **Dorm Exo**

"Hei, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan pria itu? Apakah berhasil?"tanya tao penasaran

"Tidak. Dia sangat tidak peka. Aku samapi sebal melihatnya" jawab sehun

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengungkapkan perasaanmu saja. Pria itu pasti menerimamu"ucap tao bingung melihat sehun seperti itu.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku saja baru bertemu dua kali dengannya"balas sehun

"Terua kau mau menunggu sampai kapan?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertanya tentang itu lagi. Ayo kita siap-siap latihan, ini goodbye stage kita"ajak sehun tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

"Menyebalkan huh"ujar tao sebal

"Hyung, kenapa wajahmu sedih seperti itu?" tanya tao kepada chanyeol

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya aku kurang tidur hehe"tukas chanyeol berkilah

" _Kenapa dengan chanyeol hyung? Kenapa dia selalu aneh setiap kami membahas pria itu? Apa chanyeol hyung mengenalnya? Ahh mungkin perasaanku saja"_ batin tao

Review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back...

Aku boleh numpang promo sedikitnya

Jadi begini, berhubung author chanbaek hardshipper jadi author ikut lomba ff chanbaek yang diadakan oleh chanbaek_idclub

(Halah thor, bilang aja tertarik sama hadiahnya *plaaaaakk)

Ff author berjudul "Another me"

Terinspirasi dari drma kill me heal me

Bercerita tentang baekhyun yang memiliki 7 kepribadian

Akankah ada orang yang menolongnya, disaat semua orang mengucilkannya? Atau justru karakternya akan mengambil raganya? Akankah baekhyun mendapatkan kebahagiannya

Bila readers ingin membacanya, readers bisa search writer chanbaek indonesia

Diharapkan favourite dan reviewnya juseyo~

(Halah thor, bannyak bgt maunya)

Gomawoyo~ Salanghaeeee~

For Fujoshi like me

Happy reading ^^

I Don't Know I Have Secret Admirer

Chapter 2

Hari-hari baekhyun lalui dengan tidak semangat. Hal ini dikarena kesibukan sehun konser tour keluar negeri dan persiapan album baru exo. Semenjak pertemuan di namsan tower, baekhyun dan sehun menjadi dekat. Mereka saling smsan, telepon dan skype. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat kejadian-kejadian lucu yang telah mereka alami. Namun disisi lain ada sebuah ketakutan besar dari lubuk hati baekhyun. Baekhyun harus menghadapi sebuah kenyataan betapa sakitnya menyukai seorang idola terkenal. Baekhyun hanya bisa menyibukkan diri seperti kuliah agar tidak selalu memikirkan sehun. Baekhyun takut terlalu jauh menyukai sehun tapi baekhyun juga tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Baekhyun ingin memberitahu sehun kalau dia rindu dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering murung? Seperti ditinggal pacar aja"Hyunwoo menyejajarkan duduknya di depan baekhhyun.

"Hah? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang patah hati?"Baekhyun tersenyum mencoba membohongi perasaan yang ia raskan sekarang

"Iya. Seingatku kau bukan orang sependiam ini. Apa kau sedang ada masalah baek? Kau bisa cerita kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu"Hyunwoo menggenggam erat kedua tangan baekhyun.

"Mian, Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pikiran. Bukan masalah besar kok. Nanti kalau sudah tepat waktunya, aku akan cerita ke kamu". Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap bisa memiliki teman sebaik hyunwoo di Seoul. Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan dia dengan hyunwoo.

"Baiklah, janji?"

"Janji"

 **Baekhyun House**

Drrrtt.. Drrtt

Baekhyun yang tertidur terusik oleh bunyi hp disampingnya. Layar hpnya menampilkan nama hyunwoo. "Kenapa hyunwoo tiba-tiba sms aku, apa dia mau jalan-jalan keluar?"Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya mencoba untuk sadar.

From : Hyunwoo^^

"Baek, dengerin radio sukira sekarang. Ada Exo oppa"

" _Exo di sukira? Benarkah? Ahh gomawo hyunwoo-ah"_ Baekhyun sangat merindukan sehun langsung memutar tadio kemudian mendengarkan siaran radio sukira dengan seksama.

 **Sukira**

"Sehun, banyak gosip yang menyebutkan kalau kamu pernah pacaran dengan krystal. Aku sunbaemu tapi aku tidak tahu kalian sedekat itu. Apakah berita itu benar? "tanya ryeowok ke sehun.

"Hyung, kenapa kamu nanya seperti ini kepadaku? Hmm sebenarnya saya berteman dekat dengan siapapun termasuk dengan krystal sunbae namun kami tidak pacaran" jawab sehun

"Jinjja? Apakah saat ini ada seorang yang telah menarik perhatianmu?"tanya ryeowok lagi

"Sebenarnya saya sedang dekat dengan seseorang"

"Jinjja? Siapa dia? Apakah seorang idol?"

"Bukan, dia hanya orang biasa dimata orang lain tetapi luar biasa dimataku"

Setelah chanyeol menyebutkan ada seseorang yang sedang ada di hatinya, suasana di radio pun makin ricuh.

" _Hah? Sehun menyukai seseorang? Apakah itu aku?"_ Baekhyun mengeraskan volume radionya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau terkenal dengan image pria tulen. Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta atau tidak. Tetapi bila aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, aku ingin seseorng yang aku cintai tersebut bersama dengan pria yang tepat"

"Jadi menurutmu, kamu tidak ingin menjadi pacarnya walau kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Iya, karena bagiku yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan dari orang tersebut"

"Wah, mendengar chanyeol dan sehun telah memiliki seseorang yang telah mereka sukai, sepertinya banyak dari fans mereka yang sedang patah hati sekarang"

"Tidak seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menyamakan tempat dengan seseorang yang aku sukai dengan para fansku, fansku memiliki tempat tersendiri dihatiku dan bisa jadi aku menyukai salah satunya"ujar sehun

"Itu benar, fans itu memang sangat berarti buat kita. Kita tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang jika bukan karena fans kita. Karena dari itu kami selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk fans kami"balas chanyeol

"Wah.. ternyata chanyeol dan sehun bisa bijak juga ya. Baiklah sudah saatnya acara ini kita tutup. Masing-masing member memberikan aegyo kepada fansnya ya. Mulai dari ujung, kai-ssi."

" _Ternyata sehun tidak pacaran dengan krystal. Padahal selama ini aku percaya mereka memiliki suatu hubungan. Aku penasaran dengan orang yang disukai sehun. Kira-kira siapa ya? Mungkinkah orang itu aku? Tapi itu terlihat sangat tidak mungkin. Siapapun yang disukai oleh sehun, dia benar-benar orang yang beruntung"_. Baekhyun mematikan siaran radionya kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

 **2 minggu kemudian**

Drrrt.. Drrrtt..

From : Oh Sehun

Keluarlah ke taman dekat rumah, aku disana sekarang :)

" _Mwo? Sehun ada di tamana? Dia tidak bohong kan? Kenapa mendadak begini?"_ Baekhyun yang tidak mengira akan kedatangan sehun segera mengambil jaketnya dan berlari pergi ke taman.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang karena sesak setelah berlari ke ke taman. "Kenapa kamu selalu suka mendadak begini?"komplain baekhyun menatap sengit pria didepannya.

Greeppp

"Mian, aku datang terlalu lama"Sehun memeluk baekhyun posesif. Sehun meletakkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher baekhyun, mencoba menghirup wangi tubuh pria yang ia rindukan.

"Gwaenchana.. tapi sehun-ah, bisa tidak kau lepasin pelukannya. Nanti diliat orang"ujar baekhyun menahan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Ohh, mian. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri"Sehun melepaskan pelukan posesifnya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan exo? Bagaimana dengan persiapan album barunya?"ujar baekhyun canggung karena sudah lama tidak bertemu sehun secara langsung.

"Semua baik-baik saja, sebenarnya aku besok mau pergi ke jepang. Aku jadi guest di konser BoA nuna"

"Jeongmal? Apa semuanya pergi ke jepang?"

"Tidak, hanya aku dan kai yang ke jepang. Kami ambil bagian sebagai dancer di konsernya" jelasnya

"Ohh, berarti aku tidak bisa ketemu denganmu ya?"ucap baekhyun sedih

"Mian.. Tapi bisakah kau besok datang ke cafe buble tea di dekat gedung SM? Aku ingin melihatmu sebelum pergi"tukas sehun memohon

"Baiklah, jam berapa? Apa kau ingin dibawakan sesuatu?"tanya baekhyun

"Besok jam 7 pagi. Hmm, aku ingin sarapan, bisakah kau membuat nasi goreng?"

"Bisa, aku akan masak nasi goreng. Tapi kau harus memakannya ya?". Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak masak, tapi dia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu kepada sehun.

"Aku janji akan menghabiskan semuanya. Tapi kau harus tanggung jawab kalau nanti aku sakit perut dan tidak bisa menari di konser"ujar sehun mencoba menggoda baekhyun.

"Kalau takut sakit perut, lebih baik tidak usah dimakan aja huh"balas baekhyun sebal. Sehun mencubit pipi baekhyun. Sehun tidk mampu melihat baekhyun cemberut seperti itu. Menurut sehun, bakehyun sedang cemberut itu sangat imut.

Sehun dan baekhyun memandang langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan senda gurau dan cerita hal-hal yang mereka alami selama tidak bertemu.

 **Cafe Exodus**

"Dimana sehun? ini udah jam 7"Baekhyun duduk tidak tenang di bangkunya.

Tidak berapa lama, di pintu masuk terlihat empat pria tampan yang menarik banyak perhatian. Pria tersebut adalah sehun, chanyeol, kai dan tao.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah sehun, namun tanpa sengaja mata baekhyun mengalami kontak dengan mata chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa dejavu. Baekhyun merasa pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya. Tatapan tersebut seperti tatapan pria saat baekhyun pergi dengan sehun ke namsan tower.

" _Apa mungkin itu chanyeol?Untuk apa chanyeol kesana? Apa chanyeol tidak suka aku dekat dengan sehun? Apa chanyeol membenciku? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja"_. Baekhyun melihat kris membayar minuman yang mereka beli kemudian mereka bergegas keluar dari cafe.

" _Mwo? Hanya begitu? Kenapa buru-buru? Bahkan aku belum berbicara dengan sehun"._ Sehun berjalan ke arah meja baekhyun kemudian sehun mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun lalu mengambil wadah berisi nasi goreng buatan baekhyun dan sehun langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun kaget dengan apa sehun lakukan terhadapnya. Perlakuan sehun mendapat balasan tatapan mengerikan dari pengunjung cafe. _"Apa dia sudah gila? Bagaimanakalau ini menjadi gosip?"_ Baekhyun keluar dari cafe karena sudah tidak nyaman dengan tatapan disekelilingnya.

Baekhyun pergi ke halte bus kemudian menaiki bus yang pergi ke arah rumahnya. Setelah sampai di halte bus dekat rumahnya. Baekhyun mampir ke 7eleven untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Setelah mendapatkan yang baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun membayar barangnya kemudian keluar dari toko tersebut. Baekhyun menyeberang jalan, namun matanya silau karena lampu mobil dan cahaya yang terang.

 **Rumah Sakit Dongkuk University**

"Dok, Bagaimana dengan keadaan baekhyun? Dia baik-baik saja kan dok? Tolong selamatkan baekhyun. Aku mohon. Tolong selamatkan dia"isak hyunwoo tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, beruntung kepalanya tidak terbentur dengan keras. Hanya luka-luka kecil dan shock yang dihadapi hingga dia belum siuman hingga sekarang"ujar dokter memberi penjelasan

"Syukurlah dok, apa baekhyun bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat?"

"Sebentar lagi dia bisa dipindahkan, sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumahnya terlebih duhulu untuk membawa perlengkapan yang diperlukannya selama dirawat disini"

"Baik dok, terima kasih dok" ucap hyunwoo sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih

Seorang pria berpakaian polisi datang menghampiri hyunwoo

"Ini hp dari korban, kau temannya kan? Tolong disimpan dan hubungi kerabatnya" ujar polisi tersebut

"Baik pak"jawab hyunwoo. Hyunwoo bergegas ke parkiran kemudian mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah baekhyun. Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun, hyunwoo menyiapkan beberapa potong baju, perlengkapan mandi dan lain-lain yang diperlukan. "Ahh aku belum menghubungi ibunya baekhyun". Hyunwoo mengambil hp baekhyun namun urung mendial no ibu baekhyun. Hyunwoo takut baekhyun akan marah kepadanya karena menghubungi orang tuanya, karena baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak suka memberikan kabar buruk kepada orang tuanya. Baekhyun lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri.

Hyunwoo memeriksa panggilan terakhir baekhyun. Dilayar hp baekhyun tertera "Oh Sehun" sebagai panggilan terakhirnya. _"Mwoya ige? lelaki mana yang sedang dekat baekhyun? Kenapa baekhyun membuat nama kontaknya menjadi sehun? Ada-ada saja hahaha"._ Hyunwoo medial no Oh Sehun, setidaknya hyunwoo harus memberi kabar orang terdekat dari baekhyun.

"Halo baek. Maaf ya aku belum telepon. Aku baru saja selesei rehearsal dan kembali ke hotel"ujar pria disebrang telepon

"Maaf, ini siapa ya? Saya temannya baek, nama saya hyunwoo"

"Oh temannya. Dimana baekhyun? Namaku sehun"

"Mwo? Sehun-ssi? Ahh kau jangan bercanda. Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai sehun. Bukan berarti kau bsia mengaku sebagai sehun"

"Tapi aku benar-benar sehun. Apa baekhyun tidak pernah cerita padamu?"

"Tidak. Jadi beneran ini sehun? Heol, Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Iya ini sehun. Dimana baekhyun? Kenapa kau menggunakan hp baek untuk meneleponku?"

"Hmmm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu tentang baekhyun"

"Baek? Kenapa dengan baekhyun? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Jangan membuatku panik"

"Baekhyun kecelakaan di dekat rumahnya. Ini aku sedang menyiapkan keperluan baekhyun untuk dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Mwo? Baekhyun kecelakaan?!"

Brruuuuuukkkk

"Halo-halo sehun-ah? Halo-halo? Kepada diam saja?"

Tuutt tut tut..

" _Ternyata sambunganya mati,. Yasudahlah, baekhyun hutang penjelasan kepadaku"_

 **Sakura Hotel**

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku baru saja tadi makan nasi goreng buatan baekhyun. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin kembali sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan konser ini. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, aku tidak ada disampingnya"Sehun memukul kepalanya, berharap rasa sakit dikepalanya dapat mengalahkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Sehun mendial seseorang..

"Hyung, tolong aku"ucap sehun tertahan

"Kenapa hun? Kau menangis? Kenapa? Ceritakan padaku"jawab chanyeol kaget, tidak biasanya sehun seperti ini.

"Pria itu kecelakaan. Baekhyun kecelakaan. Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi kesana? Tolong aku hyung. Aku tudak bisa berpikir jernih"

"Mwo? Siapa yang di rumah sakit? Tolong bicara dengan jelas hun?"

"Baekhyun, pria yag aku sukai. Apa yang harus aku perbuat?"

"Mwo?! Kenapa bisa ini terjadi? Kau jangan pergi kesana. Aku akan menjenguknya jadi kau jangan khawatir"

"Baiklah hyung. Cepat sekarang kesana, ajak tao untuk menemanimu. Kabari aku tentang keadaan baekhyun. Gomawo hyung"

"Iya, aku kesana sekarang"

Chanyeol mematikan telepon kemudian pergi ke kamar tao.

"Tao-ya, Ayo sekarang kita pergi ke rumah kecelakaan"

"Mwo? Pria itu? Kok bisa? Ayo kita kesana sekarang, kasian sehun"

"Ayo cepat"ujar chanyeol terburu-buru

"Hyung, turunin kecepatannya! Hyung mau kita kecelakaan?"ucap tao berpegangan pada sealbelt

"Mian, aku harus sampai di RS secepatnya"ujar chanyeol trcekat

" _Aku tau, aku juga khawatir. Baekhyun itu pria yang disukai sehun tapi kenapa hyung yang seperti ini? Aneh"_

 **RS Dongguk University**

"Permisi, pasien atas nama baekhyun ada di ruang mana?"tanya chanyeol

"Pasien atas nama baekhyun ada dikamar 301"

"Kamsahamnida"ujar chanyeol kemudian berlari menuju kamar 301

Setelah pintu kamar 301 dibuka, terlihat dea yang belum siuman dengan tangan yang terpasang. Tao melihat chanyeol yang membatu menatap lurus ke arah baekhyun. Menurut tao, kekhawatiran chanyeol itu terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyun adalah pria yang disukai sehun, tapi kenapa chanyeol samapai shock seperti itu.

"Hyung, aku keluar dulu mau beli mineral water. Kau mau nitip sesuatu tidak?" tanya tao kepada chanyeol

"Tidak, pergilah. Aku disini aja. Mungkin sebentar lagi orang yang menjaga baekhyun datang"

"Ok baiklah, jaga dia dulu ya hyung"

Chanyeol mendekat ke tubuh baekhyun. Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun berharap baekhyun mau membagi rasa sakit kepadanya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, tidak bisa menahan airmata yang sudah daritadi dia tahan.

Cklek

"Mian, saya temannya baekhyun"Hyunwoo berjalan mendekati seseorang yang berdiri disamping tubuh baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, melihat seseorang yang menyebut dirinya teman baekhyun. "Ah maaf, ohh kamu teman baekhyun ya? Bagaimana dengan keadaan baekhyun?"Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya

"Chanyeol-ssi? Aku tidak salah liat?"Hyunwoo menatap lekat pria di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin chanyeol ada di depannya. Hyunwoo merasa halusinasi karena terlalu memikirkan idolanya satu ini.

"Iya, saya chanyeol. Sehun menyuruhku untuk menjenguk baekhyun karena sehun tidak bisa datang. Sehun masih di tokyo. Mungkin lusa pagi dia sudah di korea" jelasku

" _Omo! Jadi itu beneran sehun. Dan chanyeol ada di depanku sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tenang hyunwoo ya! Baekhyun lagi sakit. Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang ini?"_ Hyunwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Ohh ternyata seperti itu.. Nama saya hyunwoo. Saya teman kampusnya baekhyun. Salam kenal"Hyunwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh chanyeol.

"Mungkin baekhyun tidak pernah cerita denganmu kalau dia dekat dengan sehun. Mungkin mereka melakukan ini untuk menjaga sehun dari ancaman sasaeng fans. Aku takut kecelakan baekhyun karena perbuatan dari sasaeng fans"ujar chanyeol mengingat kejadian di cafe buble tea.

"Maksudmu ini kerjaan sasaeng fans? Tidak mungkin."balas hyunwoo tidak percaya

"Ada apa ini? Ohh anyeonghaseyo"tao memberi salam kepada hyunwoo

"Tao-ssi, Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan? Kenapa banyak anak exo disekelilingku?"ucap hyunwoo mendadak kepalanya pusing

"Tidak. Sepertinya kamu pucat. Mungkin kau kelelahan menunggu operasi baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga baekhyun"

"Hyung, apa kau sudah gila? Kita mana boleh menginap disini"

"Aku sudah minta ijin ke manager hyung, sebelum jam 7 pagi aku udah pulang. Ini kuncinya, sebaiknya kau pulang juga tao-ya"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi"Tao dan hyunwoo beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap kepala baekhyun. Chanyeol berharap baekhyun dapat merasakan sentuhannya dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Esoknya

"Tao, gimana keadaan baek? Apa dia baik-baik aja?"Sehun khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun. Akibatnya sehun tidak bisa fokus selama rehearsal dan mendapatkan amarah dari staf konsernya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kemarin chanyeol hyung menjaga baekhyun"Tao mencoba menenangkan sehun. Tao tau apa yang dirasakan sehun saat ini. Sehun sering bercerita bagaimana dia menyukai baekhyun. Bagaimana dia merindukan baekhyun. Bagaimana ia sangat ingin dengan baekhyun. Sehun telah menceritakan semuanya terhadap tao.

"Aku ingin disamping baekhyun sekarang juga. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yang aku lakukan"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau fokus dengan konser nanti malam saja. Mungkin besok kau bisa menjenguk baekhyun. Jangan memikirkan apapun. Lakukanlah yang terbaik saat konser nanti. Aku percaya padamu hun. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan penggemar kita"

"Baiklah. Setelah sampai di Seoul, aku akan langsung ke RS. Oh iya, Dimana chanyeol hyung? Aku ingin bertanya tentang perkembangan kesehatan baekhyun"

"Dia sedang syuting. Yasudah kau siap-siap saja dengan konsernya. Semoga berhasil hun"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih tao. Aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaanku bila tidak ada kau. Kau teman terbaikku"Sehun menutup teleponnya. Sehun sedikit lega karena kabar baekhyun yang semakin membaik. Sehun berharap dapat secepatnya pulang, hanya baekhyun yang sehun inginkan saat ini.

Dorm Exo

"Hyung, kau sudah selesei syuting? Hyung mau kemana"tanya tao kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol mengganti pakaian syutingnya dengan pakaian yang lebih casual.

"Aku mau ke RS menjaga baekhyun. Aku pergi dulu ya"Chanyeol pergi keluar meninggalkan tao penih tanda tanya. _"Kenapa chanyeol ke rumah sakit lagi? Sehun kan hanya menyuruh kemarin malam. Apa chanyeol hyung tidak lelah sudah menjaga baekhyun semalaman? Apa chanyeol hyung menyukai baekhyun? Mungkin saja itu terjadi. Aku belum pernah lihat chanyeol hyug sekhawatir ini. Bahkan saat feretnya meninggal, dia tidak seperti ini."_

 **RS Dongguk University**

" _Seandainya baekhyun ingin berbagi sakit denganku, aku pasti akan menerima sakit itu"_ Chanyeol menatap pria mungil yang terbaring disampingnya

"Chanyeol-ssi"ucap baekhyun pelan membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol

"Baek, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Sakitkah? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Siapa yang menabrakmu? Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati?"ucap chanyeol menahan tangannya yang hendak menggenggam tangan baekhyun

"Mianhe, aku hanya menyebrang dan tiba-tiba mobil itu menabrakku. Dan aku tidak ingat apa-apalagi"ujar baekhyun tersenyum lemas

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi? Kau membuat panik banyak orang- _termasuk aku_ ". Chanyeol menahan emosinya. Marah karena baekhyun yang tidak bisa hati-hati. Terluka karena melihat baekhyun menahan sakitnya sendiri.

"Mianhe chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak akan membuat siapapun khawatir lagi"

"Sakitkah? Apa ada yang kau inginkan? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu?"

"Sakit tapi sudah baikan, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan apapun. Cukup temani aku disini, disampingku"

"Aku akan menemanimu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidur dan istirahat"

"Baiklah. Terimah kasih chanyeol-ssi". Baekhyun menutup matanya hingga tidak berapa lama terdengar suara dengkuran kecil seperti suara seekor puppy. Chanyeol menyikap rambut baekhyun yang menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat. Chanyeol menggenggam seperti takut akan kehilangan baekhyun selamanya. Chanyeol tidak merasa lelah menggenggam tangan itu seharian, karena hanya hal itu yang bisa membuatnya tenang sekarang.

Esoknya

Seorang pria berambut blonde masuk ke dalam kamar baekhyun. "Baek.."sapa pria tersebut.

"Sehun-ah.. Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana dengan performnya? Apakah lancar?"tanya baekhyun berbinar, tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya bertemu dengan sehun.

"Ya! Kau ini sedang sakit. Kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan aku? Kau bodoh ya". Sebenarnya sehun tidak ingin memarahi baekhyun. Sehun memarahi dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga wanita yang disayanginya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sehun-ah. Apa bunga itu untukku?"Baekhyun melihat bunga mawar merah di tangan sehun.

"Iya ini untukmu baekhyun"Sehunmemberikan mawar merah tersebut kepada baekhyun. Sehun menatap baekhyun lekat. Sehun mengambil napas panjang. Sehun ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan menurut sehun sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Baek. Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan kepadamu karena posisiku sebagai Idol. Aku tahu aku banyak kekurangan. Aku tidak banyak waktu untukmu. Aku juga tidak bisa menjagamu disaat kau membutuhkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi kalau aku ingin memilikimu. Dengan semua kekuranganku. Maukah kau menjadi milikku. Aku berjanji aku akan berusaha menjagamu baekhyun. Saranghae.."

Pengakuan tiba-tiba sehun sukses membuat baekhyun terpaku. Baekhyun yang selama ini percaya bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidak percaya bahwa sehun yang sudah lama dia idolakan trnyata menyukainya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap pengakuan sehun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar.

"Baek. Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"Sehun menyentuh pipi baekhyun, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Kau jahat. Kenapa kau baru mengucapkannya sekarang. Aku kira hanya aku yang menyukaimu selama ini. Kau benar-benar jahat sehun-ah. Aku benci padamu"Baekhyun menarik tangan sehun dari pipinya.

"Mwo? Jadi selama ini kau menyukaiku? Benarkah? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kepadaku. Hmm tapi benar juga ya. Tidak mungkin uke mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap seme. Itu semua tanggung jawab seme"

'Mwo! Seme? Jangan-jangan hanya kau lebih tinggi dariku kau bertindak sebagai seme. Aku ini manly"Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal terhadap sehun yang seenaknya menjadikannya seorang uke.

"Asal kau tahu, aku lebih manly daripadamu baek. Sudahlah, tidak ada tawr menawar lagi. Kau ingin apa sekarang? Mau minumkah? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Hmmm menyebalkan! Kau mau jeruk itu tapi kupasin"

" _Dasar uke!"_ Sehun menyuapi jeruk kepada baekhyun dengan senyum. Sehun merasa hari ini menjadi salah satu hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Setelah hari-hari indah yang pernah dia lewati bersama krystal. Mantan pacarnya.

"Baek, apa sehun udah pulang?"tanya hyunwoo sambil membersihkan sofa yang akan dia tiduri nantinya.

"Sudah. Mian hyunwoo-ah. Sebaiknya aku menceritakan kepadamu sebelumnya. Tapi aku takut, karena saat itu aku merasa hanya aku yang menyukai sehun. Tapi ternyata sehun juga menyukaiku. Kami sudah jadian. Kau tidak merah kepadaku kan?'

"Ya! Buat apa aku marah? Aku hanya tidak suka kau menyimpan rasa sedih sendiri. Apa kau tidak menganggapku sahabat? Kau sangat keterlaluan"

"Haha mianhee. Aku tau kau sudah pusing dengan tugas kuliah kita. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban dengan masalahku. Kau teman terbaikku hyunwoo-ah"

"Benarkah? Kau juga teman terbaikku. Jangan berbuat hal yang membuatku khawatir lagi. Ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit lagi"

"Hahaha, mian. Aku lupa kalau kau phobia jarum suntik dan tidak suka bau rumah sebagai gantinya, kau mau menemaniku ke gedung SBS tidak? Aku ingin melihat sehun perform. Mungkin kita bisa double date. Aku bersama sehun, dan kau bersama chanyeol. Eotte? Ideku bagus kan?"

"Itu ide yang sangat cemerlang. Aku tidak tau kau bisa sepintar ini baekhyun"Hyunwoo memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat.

"Ya! Kalau ada manya saja kau memelukku, dasar rubah licik. Aku menyayangimu"Baekhyun membalas pelukan teman terbaiknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku semalaman hyunwoo. Pria yang ku lihat keluar dari kamar ini itu kamu kan? Terima kasih juga karena kau tidak menghubungi orang tuaku"

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak ingin aku menghubungi mereka. Pria yang kau lihat itu bukan aku, tapi chanyeol. Chanyeol menyuruhku pulang untuk istirahat kemudian dia menjagamu semalaman"

" _Mwo? Chanyeol? Aku kira kami tidak sedekat itu. Chanyeol memang orang yang baik. Pantas banyak orang yang menyukai sikapnya"_

3 hari kemudian

"Benarkah anda bernama baekhyun?"tanya seseorang sambil membawa baby breath.

"Iya. Saya baekhyun. Ada apa pak?"balas baekhyun

"Ini ada kiriman bunga, mohon diterima"Pria tersebut memberikan bunga baby breath kepada baekhyun kemudian menyerahkan tanda terima barang

"Dari siapa ya pak? Baby breath nya sangat indah?"

"Saya tidak tau nak, saya hanya disuruh dari orang yang diberi tugas untuk mengirim bunga ini ke anda"

"Benarkah? Ohh kalau begitu terima kasih pak"

"Apa sehun yang mengirim bunga ini? Dari mana dia tau baby breath adalah bunga kesukaanku"Baekhyun mengganti bunga mawar yang ada dalam vas bunga menjadi baby breath. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat bunga tersebut. Bahagia melihat sehun mengetahui bunga kesukaannya.

 **Dorm Exo**

Chanyeol berusaha konsentrasi untuk membuat lagu, namun pikirannya tertuju ke sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang membuat pusing dan sedih akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol mengambil selembar struk dari toko bunga yang dia datangi hari ini.

" _Hyung. Aku telah jadian dengan baekhyun. Terima kasih telah menjaga baekhyun saat ak tidak ada. Mulai dari sekarang, aku yang akan menjaga baekhyun"_

Kabar gembira dari sehun terus teriang-iang dalam pikiran chanyeol. Chanyeol merobek struk tadi dan membuangnya asal. Kemudian mengambil hpnya dan membuka sebuah foto dimana foto tersebut terlihat seorang pria yang duduk di bangku panjang di tepi sungai han.

 **Flashback On**

10 februari 2015, tepi sungai han

" _Akhir-akhir ini jadwalku sangat padat. Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak ke tempat ini. Senangnya akhirnya aku bisa datang ke tempat ini"._ Pria tinggi bernama chanyeol berjalan setapak demi setapak di sepanjang tepi sungai han menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang telah menjadi tempat favoritnya semenjak menjadi trainer di salah satu agensi besar di Korea. Setelah latihan, chanyeol akan pergi ke tepi sungai han sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya. Chanyeol melakukan rutinitas itu hingga dia menjadi seorang idola yang sangat digila-gilai oleh penggemarnya. Namun, karena kesibukkan grupnya, chanyeol mulai jarang pergi ke tempat favoritnya.

Langkah chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah pohon di dekat bangku favoritnya. _"Mwoya? Kenapa ada orang disitu? Sepertinya dia seorang pria. Apa dia hanya orang lewat atau sasaeng fans? Apa yang harus aku lakukan"_. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk memastikan pria yang sedang duduk tersebut orang biasa atau sasaeng fans. _"Mwoya? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia teriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu? Apa dia orang gila?"._ Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap perkataan dari pria tersebut. Chanyeol mendengar bahwa betapa senangnya dia bisa tinggal di Seoul. _"Ohh dia bukan orang Seoul, sepertinya dia bukan sasaeng fans. Tapi kenapa dia lucu sekali? Bahkan tingkahnya tidak seperti seorang pria"_. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat setiap hal konyol yang dilakukan pria tersebut. Chanyeol terus melihatnya hingga pria tersebut pergi dari bangkunya.

12 februari 2015, tepi sungai han

" _Kenapa pria itu duduk disitu lagi? Itu kan tempatku. Apa dia berencna mengambil temat favoritku? Apa sebaiknya aku mengusirnya saja? Aku tidak bisa menenangkan diri kalau tidak duduk disitu. Apa yang sebaiknya aku perbuat?"_. Chanyeol memerhatikan pria tersebut dengan seksama, mulai dari pria tersebut duduk, menari, teriak, melompat dan tertawa. _"Sepertinya dia sedang mengomel tentang tugas kuliahnya yang banyak. Dasar pemalas, dia pnya waktu mengeluh tapi tidak punya waktu untuk megerjakan tugas"_

15 april 2015, tepi sungai han

Tanpa chanyeol sadari, chanyeol telah 2 bulan menguntit pria tersebut. Chanyeol sedikit banyak tahu tentang pria tersebut. Mulai dari namanya, kuliahnya, orang tuanya, dan fakta yang mengejutkan yaitu pria bernama baekhyun tersebut adalah fans dari grupnya. Hal ini yang membuat chanyeol tidak bisa mendekati pria tersebut. _"Sebenarnya apa yang aku inginkan? Entah kenapa setiap tingkah konyolnya mampu membuatku tertawa. Kenapa aku datang kesini lagi? Jelas-jelas dia akan ada disana. Apa aku sengaja kesini untuk melihatnya? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi dia seorang pria. Apa sekarang aku menyukai pria? Ada apa denganku?"_

17 april 2015, tepi sungai han

" _Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau merindukan orangtuamu? Heii tetap semangat pria mungil. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi kepadaku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun untukmu. Tapi percayalah, hanya aku yang melihat sinar indahmu seperti ini"_

20 april 2015, tepi sungai han

" _Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan hatiku untuk tidak kembali kesini, apa karena perasaanku yang semakin dalam. Haruskah aku merasakan hal ini? Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu keberadaanku. Haruskah aku mengungkapkan keberadaanku kepadanya? Haruskah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya? Apakah dia kan menyukaiku? Menyukai seperti orang biasa, bukan sebagai idola"_

15 mei 2014, perayaan cherry blossom

" _Kenapa kau datang ke perayaan itu sendirian? Kenapa kau harus menabrak dia? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu gembira melihatnya? Tidak bisakah kau hanya di rumah dan belajar di kampus saja? Haruskah aku memintamu sehingga kau meneruti keinginanku? Jebal, jangan menyukainya. Karena dia sepertinya menyukaimu"_

20 mei 2015, tepi sungai han

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gembira hari ini? Apakah karena kau mendapat tanda tangannya? Ataukah karena inisial S.H.Y itu? Ataukah tempat janjian kalian di menara namsan itu? Bolehkah aku pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya? Karena hatiku sakit sekali ketika kau menabrakku, kau tidak mengenaliku. Berbeda saat kau menabraknya. Haruskah kau meneriaki namanya sekeras itu? Tidak bisakah kau meneriaki namaku juga?"

30 mei 2015, namsan tower

" _Seperti biasanya kau selalu telat dan buru-buru. Kenapa kau begitu cantik malam ini? Apakah karena kau akan menghabiskan malam ini dengannya? Haruskah kau bergandengan tangan dengannya? Haruskah kau datang kesini? Tidak bisakah kau sekarang pergi ke tempat biasanya kau menghabiskan malammu? Tempat yang ku sebut, tempat kita"_

31 mei 2015, tepi sungai han

" _Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu? Selalu membuatku khawatir. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan kalian? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia? Apakah dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu? Apakah kau menerimanya? Jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku selama ini, maukah kau menerimaku?"_

5 juli 2015, RS Dongguk University

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Ketika bertemu denganmu disini. Aku hanya mampu menggenggam tanganmu. Saat kau terbaring dan tidak bisa membuka matamu. Kenapa kamu harus menyukainya? Bukankah aku yang terlebih dahulu menemukanmu? Kenapa kau selalu melihatnya? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Walaupun kau tidak pernah melihatku, bolehkah aku terus melihatmu?_

6 agustus 2014, tepi sungai han

"Suara gemercik tenang dari sungai yang selama ini mampu menentramkanku namun tidak berefek lagi terhadapku. Hanya ada satu cara menggantikannya. Kau duduk disini. Tepat disebelah kanan ini yang selalu aku kosongkan untukmu. Cepatlah bangun. Cepatlah sembuh Cepatlah kembali kesini. Duduklah disini. Di tempat kita.

 **Flashback off**

"Baekhyun, tolong lihatlah aku..."

Dan air matapun jatuh dikedua mata chanyeol

Review juseyo~


End file.
